


Bedtime Stories

by supergeekytoon



Series: In Our Bedroom, After the War [4]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Benji tells their daughter how they fell in love, Benthan Retirement Au, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergeekytoon/pseuds/supergeekytoon
Summary: Benji just wants their daughter to go to bed. Perhaps a story about The Prince and The Knight will put her to sleep.





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> So for day five of this AU, I decided to write this piece about Benji and Ethan as a Prince and a Knight. 
> 
> Knights are technically bodyguards, right?  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and it heals our collective hearts after Day 3: Angst.

Isobel was 4 years old when she first started asking questions about how he and Ethan met. He and Ethan were quite rightly concerned about what exactly they should their children when the time was to rise, but they never expected such questions to begin so soon.

Bedtime was always a challenge in the Hunt household. Putting their hyperactive four-year-old girl to bed was always a particular challenge. While Benji was chasing Isobel around, Ethan had scooped up Peter and tucked him into bed. They took turns tucking in their children to sleep.

Benji planted himself at the front of the stairs, no longer willing to chase their daughter around the living room. It seems she inherited Ethan’s aversion to sleep, but there was one thing he knew that might just work in getting her to bed.

“Sweetheart, do you want to hear a story?” with that question Isobel came running towards Benji. She motioned to him to be picked up “Yes please.”

“Alright come on then let’s get you tucked into bed.”

He scooped her up in his arms and brought her upstairs to her bedroom, Ethan’s old room with plenty of dolls and toys that were strewn across the room. He tucked her into bed and searched for a book to read her to sleep. But she didn’t seem interested in any of the ones he offered to read her.

“How about ‘Oh, the Places You’ll Go’?”

Ethan came and stood in the doorway, hearing how fussy Isobel was.

“You’ve read that one before daddy, I want a new story.”

“A new story huh?” Benji looked up at Ethan, as he smiled sympathetically.

That sparked an idea in his head. 

“OK sweetie, would you like to hear the story of how I fell in love with Papa?” 

“Is it a good story?” She asked softly.

“It’s one of my favorites.” 

Benji knew he couldn’t quite tell her the factual version of that story. A four-year-old doesn’t need to know about blood and terrorism. Nor was he ready to talk about it outside of the IMF assigned therapist. He supposed if he amended it a little, or a lot, maybe it would get his daughter to sleep.

Benji started off with a classic phrase: “Well once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far, away, there was a very lonely prince by the name of Benji and a very handsome knight by the name of Ethan.”

* * *

The lonely prince was a title he mocked. He wouldn’t be lonely if the parliamentary powers didn’t name Ethan a traitor to the kingdom. He didn’t have any proof other than the feeling in his heart. Ethan would never think of shirking his duties or turning against the crown.

But without any protection of support against a scheming parliament to seize power, he couldn’t do much. The days passed on and on like an endless cycle, it was all the same without his most favored Knight by his side.

Soon the time for his coronation would be approaching, where he would officially be given the title of King and protectorate. And Ethan was still missing.

He and Ethan had grown close to each other, they had met when they were young, and they had fought alongside each other against fearsome enemies. They were true friends to the end, and maybe even a little more.

The night before his coronation, there would be trouble. A wicked sorcerer named Solomon had seen the prince and wanted to seize control of the kingdom for himself. Without his beloved knight to protect him, the prince wasn’t able to put up much of a fight and so he was taken in the dark of the night.

Ethan knew what had happened. He had gone into hiding in order to fight these wicked people who seek to destroy the kingdom for their evil purposes. Ethan knew he could no longer stay hidden in the shadows and so he went out to rescue his beloved prince before it was too late.

At dawn, the brave knight scaled the tallest mountain searching for the wicked sorcerer’s lair hoping that he would be able to find Benji. He could hear Benji’s cries for help in the distance and so he unsheathed his sword and ran towards the sound of the prince’s voice. The wicked sorcerer was waiting for Ethan.

“If you want to get your beloved prince back, you must face me in combat.” Solomon’s voice was cold and menacing, but it didn’t strike any fear in the heart of the knight.

He looked towards Benji, who had been stuck in a gilded cage. He could not back down from this fight. He began to attack the sorcerer and with all his training and sword work he was able to defeat the wicked man.

As he freed Benji from the cage, tears were streaming down his face.

“My prince, why do you weep?”

“I feared I’d never see my beloved knight again. That’s all.”

The prince bent down to kiss his knight in shining armor. A kiss of true love. And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

“So that’s the story of how I fell in love with your Papa,” Benji said with a smile.

Isobel had fallen fast asleep, looking at peace.

So perhaps the story didn’t quite happen that way. But Ethan was still his knight in shining armor.

Ethan came and wrapped his arms around Benji’s waist, “So my prince, are you ready to head off to our quarters.”

“Shut up,” Benji said with a laugh “At least it got her to sleep. Besides I think you like being called my knight in shining armor”

“I don’t deny that my prince.”

And he kissed Benji’s cheek, laughing at their silliness and falling in love with each other more.


End file.
